


"You think this troubles me?"

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sound/Fury [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assassins stick together!, Concerned Leliana (Dragon Age), Fictober 2018, Gen, Minor The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai Flirts, thank you tag wranglers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Zevran is late for his meeting with the Inquisitor at Skyhold. Leliana is concerned, Echo more-so, and Zevran not at all.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Leliana, Zevran Arainai & Female Inquisitor, Zevran Arainai & Leliana
Series: Sound/Fury [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534262
Kudos: 6
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"You think this troubles me?"

It’s been weeks now, more than enough for Zevran to have sent word. It was well beyond the estimates that Leliana had given Inquisitor Trevelyan. Even allowing for misfortune to have caught up with him, she should have heard something by now.

“Leliana, are you certain there are no other means to get in touch with your contact?” Echo’s hands were still at her sides, but her jaw was clenched. There was so much more to the sense of community, of commonality among those who chose to be assassins, than any of them would voice. She had never met Zevran, and yet she was as worried for him as Leliana herself was.

Perhaps even a little bit more worried, because Echo didn’t have the long years of experience in the trade that she did. It takes a certain sort to do the job well - Zevran hadn’t chosen it initially but still had the right mindset for it - but adjusting to the lifestyle wasn’t a personality trait.

“I’m afraid not,” she explained. “My scouts are on the lookout for any sign of him yet, I believe that the lack of a trail is a good sign.”

Echo looked as if she was going to question this, her eyes narrowing and her mouth beginning to twist into some possibly sarcastic retort. But almost as soon as Leliana had registered the expression, the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside wiped the expression back to neutral. A polite tap on the door and an Inquisition agent entered, rolled message in his hand.

It took but a moment. He was already three steps across the room before Leliana realized that he had not saluted the Inquisitor, nor had he addressed her directly, nor had he paused at the door to state his business.

Her next movements were automatic, no thought involved, and clearly Echo’s didn’t require anything but muscle memory either. In short order, the offending interloper had the Inquisitor’s own dagger (Alice, Leliana recalled. An apt choice as it was more effective against anything already alive) pressed against his neck. Leliana’s own much smaller blade was itching for blood from the softness of his belly.

Their target, to his credit, didn’t fight back though he did click his tongue like some infuriating old woman. “Still aiming to dismiss those rumors about elves after all this time, Leliana? I’m in no position to refuse, now.”

Leliana made a small noise of disgust and jerked the ‘agent’s’ hood back to reveal the grinning face of, “Zevran! A note would have sufficed, you know.”

“And miss the opportunity to have my chin shaved by our most beautiful Inquisitor?” Released from the headlock she had him in, Zevran turned and took Echo’s hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips. “Never!”

“She is spoken for, Zevran,” Leliana warned, knowing that it was pointless.

“You think this troubles me? Ah… Perhaps I can convince you to let me join? Share the delights of Antiva with you and your betrot…””

“It doesn’t trouble me,” Echo injected. When Leliana gave her a Look, she explained, “You don’t think that would be a great introduction to watch? ‘Bull, meet Zevran. He offered to drop his trousers as I pressed my knife against his throat.’”

Leliana held a hand to her mouth but failed to block all of the laugh that bubbled up. “I’ll give you 10 gold to go do it right now so I can watch!”

“Another wager, Leliana? I’ll be happy to help, though I must remind you you still owe me from the last one.”


End file.
